One Light
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Perjalanan kita sangatlah panjang. Tetapi akan kita tempuh demi menemukan sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh 'cahaya'. Kingdom!AU. Fanfic AoKise pertama Yukira Kamishiro.


**One Light by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

Hellow readers! Kali ini, Yukira akan menghadirkan duo AoKise bagi kalian semua!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Tak... tuk... tak...

Derap kaki kuda menemani perjalanan antara 2 sahabat dari militer kerajaan Teiko. Ini sudah hari ke-205 sejak mereka meninggalkan Ibukota. Tujuan mereka meninggalkan Ibukota tak lain adalah untuk mencari sebuah tempat –yang menurut kabar angin – dipenuhi oleh 'cahaya'.

"Kise, apakah rumor tentang tempat yang penuh 'cahaya' itu benar apa adanya?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku kurang yakin-ssu." Jawab Kise sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya. "Tetapi menurut rumor yang beredar, di penghujung kerajaan ini, terdapat sebuah tempat di mana ada sebuah 'cahaya' terang yang selalu menerangi wilayah tersebut."

Aomine hanya manggut-manggut tanpa tahu maksud dari perkataan Kise barusan. Namun, di dalam hatinya, ketidaktahuannya justru membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan 'cahaya' yang ada di tempat yang akan didatanginya bersama sang sahabat.

Wush... angin gurun yang berhembus kencang tak membuat mereka gentar. Keduanya terus berjalan di tengah panasnya matahari khas gurun pasir.

Tap... tap... tap... terdengar suara langkah kaki kuda.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Aomine.

"Sepertinya musuh." Jawab Kise sambil turun dari kudanya. "Ayo bersembunyi!"

Aomine dan Kise segera menundukkan diri bersama kuda masing-masing di balik bukit pasir. Bahkan Kise menunduk sambil mencengkram pedangnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada musuh yang tiba-tiba melihat lalu menyerang mereka.

"Apakah musuh sudah pergi, Kise?" tanya Aomine sambil berbisik.

"Belum. Mereka masih berputar-putar di sekitar sini." Jawab Kise sambil berbisik pula.

10 menit kemudian...

Setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan benar-benar aman, Aomine dan Kise kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

* * *

Malam harinya, Aomine dan Kise memutuskan untuk beristirahat di oasis(1) terdekat. Mereka menyalakan api unggun dan mulai memasak makanan untuk sekedar mengisi perut setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh selama beberapa jam untuk hari ke-205 perjalanan mereka—jika dikalkulasikan dari hari dimana mereka mulai meninggalkan ibukota.

"Aominecchi, bintang-bintang terlihat indah jika dilihat dari sini ya." kata Kise.

"Ya." sahut Aomine. "Hei Kise."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau tahu jika kebenaran itu seperti bintang-bintang di atas sana?" Kise menggeleng.

"Sebuah kebenaran akan bersinar terang seperti bintang. Tetapi sinar itu akan meredup jika ada kebenaran lain yang memilki sinar yang lebih kuat. Singkat kata, setiap kebenaran akan saling meredupkan satu sama lain."

Wussh... angin gurun yang dingin kembali menyapu wajah tampan kedua pria tersebut. Aomine kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi, jika kau ingin bertahan, berpeganglah pada kebenaran yang kau anut. Yakinlah bahwa kau sudah merasa benar dengan keyakinanmu dan jangan pedulikan orang-orang yang mengejek keyakinanmu. Ingatlah, akhir manusia bukanlah saat dia mati. Tetapi, saat dia kehilangan keyakinan."

Kise terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet kecil yang menjadi alas tidurnya malam ini.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu besok-ssu..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Kise sebelum matanya terpejam. Aomine yang dari tadi memandangi bintang langsung menoleh ke arah Kise yang terlelap.

'Heeeh, sudah tidur rupanya.' Batin Aomine. Pria berkulit tan itu langsung berbaring di samping Kise dan tertidur. Malam itu pun hanya terdengar suara-suara binatang malam dan dengkur halus kedua pria yang menjadi 'penghuni' sementara oasis ini.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Aomine dan Kise kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Angin gurun yang menjadi teman perjalanan mereka hari ini—dan hari-hari sebelumnya—tetap berhembus kencang seperti biasa.

"Masih jauh ya." keluh Aomine.

"Ya." sahut Kise. "Tetapi kita akan segera sampai. Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca di perpustakaan istana, butuh waktu 420 hari untuk sampai ke tempat yang penuh 'cahaya'. Sedangkan kita baru menempuh perjalanan selama 206 hari."

"Eeeh?! Berarti kita baru setengah perjalanan?" Aomine kaget.

"Tentu saja-ssu." Jawab Kise tenang. "Karena itulah, jangan mengeluh atau kita takkan pernah sampai-sampai ke tempat yang penuh 'cahaya' itu berada!"

Aomine terdiam mendengarnya. Kise benar, butuh kekuatan tekad yang kuat jika ingin mencapai tempat yang penuh 'cahaya' tersebut. Dari cerita-cerita yang pernah ia dengar, ketika melakukan perjalanan ke tempat itu, tak sedikit yang gagal di tengah perjalanan dan akhirnya mereka pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Hari demi hari, menit demi menit, dan detik demi detik. Semua dilewati Aomine dan Kise dengan perasaan setenang mungkin. Sesekali, mereka bertarung dengan perompak yang mereka temui di tengah jalan. Walaupun begitu, sebetulnya mereka lebih sering menghindari perompak-perompak tersebut dan berbelok ke jalan pintas. Tak ada istilah mengeluh dalam kamus mereka karena mengeluh hanya akan membuat perjalanan mereka sia-sia.

* * *

 **Hari ke-410...**

"Tak terasa perjalanan kita akan segera berakhir." Gumam Aomine. Kali ini, mereka beristirahat di sebuah gua. Ia melirik Kise di sebelahnya. Pemuda pirang itu sedang memasak sup di kuali.

"Kise." Panggil Aomine.

"Apalagi-ssu?" sahut Kise sambil menyendok sup ke dalam mangkuk.

"Apakah kau tahu seperti apa bentuk 'cahaya' di penghujung Teiko itu?" tanya Aomine.

"Hmm..." Kise mencoba berpikir. "Aku kurang tahu-ssu. Menurut cerita orang-orang yang pernah ke sana, 'cahaya' itu tak berwujud, tetapi dapat menenangkan hati orang-orang yang datang ke sana. Ketika kutanya detailnya, mereka hanya menjawab 'kau hanya bisa merasakannya setelah tiba di tempat tersebut.'"

"Ahhh..." Aomine mendesah pelan. Sialan, kenapa aku harus berjalan jauh hanya untuk 'cahaya' yang sama sekali tak tampak wujudnya? Umpat Aomine dalam hati.

"Nih." Tiba-tiba Kise menyodorkan mangkuk di hadapannya. "Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar kan?"

"Ah, terima kasih." Balas Aomine sambil mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Kise dan mulai memakan isinya.

* * *

Perjalanan selama 10 hari terakhir kedua sahabat ini benar-benar menguras energi mereka. Bahkan Kise sempat pingsan karena tidak makan selama 3 hari penuh. Untung saja ada sekelompok pedagang dari negeri seberang yang kebetulan lewat dan memberikan mereka bekal yang cukup. Jika tidak, mungkin Kise akan menemui ajalnya sebelum sampai tujuan.

"Sudah sampai?" tanya Kise.

"Ya." jawab Aomine. "Itu gerbangnya."

Kise terpana ketika membaca tulisan di depan gerbang. ; SELAMAT DATANG DI DESA SEIRIN, TEMPAT YANG PENUH 'CAHAYA'.

"Hoi! Jangan melamun saja!" Aomine menepuk punggung Kise. "Ayo masuk." Kise hanya mengangguk sambil mengekor Aomine dari belakang.

Begitu tiba di gerbang, mereka disambut oleh seorang Kakek bertubuh tegap yang terlihat ramah di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat datang di desa Seirin, anak muda." Kata Kakek tersebut. "Sepertinya kalian berhasil melewati rintangan berat untuk mencapai tempat ini."

"Anda siapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku Kiyoshi Teppei, sesepuh desa ini." Kakek itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Maukah kalian mampir ke rumahku dahulu? Sepertinya kalian sangat kelelahan." Aomine dan Kise mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Kakek Kiyoshi berjalan.

* * *

"Apa tujuan kalian datang ke sini, wahai anak muda?" tanya Kakek Kiyoshi.

"Kami ingin mencari 'cahaya' di sini-ssu." Jawab Kise tanpa basa-basi. "Tetapi 'cahaya itu malah tidak tampak sama sekali."

Kakek Kiyoshi tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian, beliau tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga nyaris terjungkal.

"Kenapa Kakek tertawa-ssu?!" Kise protes.

"Hahaha, kalian ini lucu sekali ya." balas Kakek Kiyoshi dengan sisa tawanya. "'cahaya' yang ada di sini bukanlah cahaya fisik seperti yang kalian kira. Tetapi 'cahaya' itu berada di dalam hati kalian sendiri."

"Maksudnya?" Aomine dan Kise terheran.

"Penduduk desa ini selalu menjunjung tinggi kebajikan dan sopan santun." Kakek Kiyoshi menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Kebajikan di hati akan memberikan ketenangan bagi setiap manusia. Karena itulah, orang yang tenang memiliki wajah yang berseri-seri, seperti cahaya."

"Jadi, karena itu desa Seirin dijuluki sebagai tempat yang penuh 'cahaya'?" Kise menyimpulkan kalimat Kakek Kiyoshi barusan. "Karena wajah para penduduk yang bersinar seperti cahaya."

"Kalian sudah paham rupanya." Kakek Kiyoshi tersenyum. "Jika kalian ingin seperti kami, terapkanlah nilai-nilai kebajikan di dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Niscaya, kalian akan selalu bahagia dan memancarkan cahaya di wajah kalian."

Aomine dan Kise tertegun sambil memegang dada masing-masing. Sesaat kemudian, mereka melukiskan senyum sambil mengucapkan janji di dalam hati : kami berjanji akan membuat 'cahaya' itu masuk ke dalam hati kami.

* * *

Petualangan Aomine dan Kise di desa Seirin pun berakhir. Mereka kembali ke ibukota setelah menginap selama 10 hari.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yang Mulia Raja." Kata Kakek Kiyoshi sebelum melepas Aomine dan Kise.

"Tentu saja, Kek." Balas Kise dengan senyum lebar, lalu memacu kudanya keluar desa, menyusul Aomine yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Aominecchi, ternyata cahaya hati itu hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang yang baik ya." kata Kise.

"Benar." Sahut Aomine. "Karena kebajikan akan memberikan cahaya di hati kita. Hati yang tadinya kelam akibat perbuatan buruk kita menjadi terang benderang karena kebaikan yang kita perbuat."

Kise tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Lalu memacu kudanya supaya berjalan lebih kencang. "Ayo kita tinggalkan Aominecchi-ssu!"

"Apa katamu tadi, hah?!" Aomine kesal bukan main ketika Kise mendahuluiya. "Ke sini kau! Takkan kubiarkan kau mendahuluiku!"

"Kejar saja kalau bisa, wekkk!" Kise menjulurkan lidahnya dan kudanya berlari semakin menjauhi Aomine.

"Hoi!"

Ada banyak cahaya di muka bumi ini. Namun, hanya ada satu cahaya yang tak nampak bentuknya, yaitu cahaya hati.

~ End ~

(1) Oasis : daerah subur di tengah padang pasir.

 **Huwahh, akhirnya fanfic AoKise Yukira rampung-ssu! Maaf banget kalo adventurenya kurang kerasa dan bahasanya agak rumit. Maklum, Yukira baru pertama kali bikin fanfic kek gini dan Yukira mencoba memakai bahasa yang biasa dipake sama orang bijak. Oh iya, judul fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kalafina yang jadi Ending song ke-2 anime Arslan Senki (singlenya baru dirilis Agustus kemarin).**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
